


Breaking through the Hurt

by Therealdeo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Look... once again I have no excuses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: So... Yeah.. Set after filming 1x06 and set in some vague Dom/Sub verse. Ummm.. just give it a chance I guess.





	Breaking through the Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> This came from a question posed to by BFF: Do you think there's a possibility that Vlamis and Nathan have had angry sex? To which the BFF said: No. Nathan is soft. I took that as "Soft Dom Nathan." And thus this was born.  
> Also I feel like I'm all over the place with this one, so my apologies.
> 
> I really don't know where this came from.
> 
> I'm ikeatwins776 on Tumblr if anyone cares enough.

 

Nathan knew as soon as he got the script and read it through, that he wasn’t going to be the only one who was gonna be going through the emotional wringer. The scene in the cave was going to get to him, Lily and… Michael. 

Nathan’s heart felt like it was cracking a little when he thought of what he went through reading the tool shed scene. Just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes. He knew that today was the day that Michael and Tyler were filming the shed scene. 

Being that Nathan had done a soap opera, and Trevor as well for that matter, Nathan was not new to the torture that writers and show runners would put their actors through sometimes just for ratings. He’s not surprised but knew that Carina wouldn’t push for this blatant abuse scene if she knew it wasn’t going to be worth it. But still… there was a closed set, no one was allowed except for Michael, Tyler and Trevor. The director was going to be in another room. 

Nathan was shocked when he saw Michael all clean shaven and baby faced. He knew that Michael was attractive with the scruff, the curls, and the hat. 

Oh God.

The hat.

Nathan has played a cowboy before, he’s playing one in a few months. But he’s never felt this way before about a damn cowboy boy hat. 

Huh. 

Probably not the hat. 

Just the man wearing the hat. 

Nathan shook the thoughts from his head. He began walking towards Michael’s trailer when he came across a fake-blood covered Tyler being guided off set and away from the trailers by Keegan. 

“Hey Keegs. Hey Ty.” 

Tyler looked out of it. 

Keegan was running his hands in a comforting gesture and, when Tyler was coherent enough to answer Keegan did it for him

“Hey Nate. He’s...he’s just really raw right now. He’s been almost catatonic since they called cut.”

Nathan ran his eyes over Tyler’s shaking form. He knew that Keegan was Tyler’s dom and he wouldn’t let harm come to Tyler at all. Nathan was at ease letting Keegan take Tyler home and get him cleaned up and get rid of the fake blood that was splattered over Tyler’s face and clothes. 

“ _ Fuck _ . If this is what it did to Tyler watching, what the fuck is Michael going through.” Michael ran his hand across his face. “Is he in his trailer?”

Keegan made reluctant eye contact with Nathan. 

“He uh... As soon as cut was called, Michael left. He didn’t say goodbye.”

“Shit. No one stopped him?!”

“Trevor tried, man. He took off like a lightning bolt.”

Nathan took a step back and gestured for Keegan to carry on. 

“Listen. You go. Get Tyler home and give him what he needs. I’ll go find Michael.” Nathan was already turning around to head to his car; he was the only one with a key to Michael’s temporary place in Sante Fe. 

As Nathan picked up speed to the parking lot, Keegan smiled and kissed Tyler’s head. The man in question snuggled in and sought more comfort. Keegan wrapped him up impossibly tighter and thanked whoever he needed to that Tyler called him when he knew what kind of emotional state he was going to be in after filming the tool shed scene. 

****************************************************

Nathan pulled into the visitors parking lot, entered the building and, being that he couldn’t wait for the elevator he ran up five flights of stairs and ran down to the end of the hallway. Nathan braces himself before he turns the key and opens the door. 

There was nothing and there was no one in the living room and Nathan knew exactly where Michael would be. Since the day that he found out Michael called his mama over the fact that Nathan wanted to hang out with him, Michael had a piece of Nathan’s heart. 

Huh.

Turns out the piece of Nathan’s heart that Michael owns, is getting bigger every day. Every moment. 

Michael may put on this bravado for everyone else but Nathan notices the difference as soon as the two saw each other looking baby-faced. Turns out the shaved face and younger clothes brought out more vulnerability than Michael would have everyone believe. 

****************************************************

Michael heard the door open; he knew as soon as he ran from the set, that Nathan was going to find him. Nathan was his first friend on set but he became so much more… even on rough Max and Michael scenes, Nathan seems to be the only one that can ground Michael. Calm the chaos and his entropy changes. Nathan does that… must be the Australian gentleman under that rough-looking cowboy exterior. 

Michael hears the bedroom door open.

****************************************************

Nathan got a text from Tyler’s phone (Keegan must have texted it) saying that Trevor had stopped short of actually bashing his hand but that Tyler’s own screams moved both of them beyond what Carina expected. 

Nathan curses under his breath and he does the only thing he can think of: he strips down to his underwear and climbs into bed with Michael. 

Clearly Michael had barely been holding it together. Once Nathan wrapped his arms and spooned up against Michael, Michael broke. If it’s somehow possible Michael breaks more…. he absolutely loses it. Loud heavy heaving sobs break from Michael’s throat and he begins to shake. 

Nathan’s arms tighten around Michael and between pressing kisses into those curls, he’s whispering “it’s okay.” He makes sure that there is no inch of one that the other is not touching. He just holds Michael until the exhaustion and the relief that Michael needed is let go. 

Michael can’t do anything but let go. He feels safe with Nathan. Since the first minute, Nathan hasn’t been anything other than respectful and a gentleman. They both disclosed their status right off the bat; hard as it is to believe Nathan doesn’t act like a dom. He’s much more soft than the typical dom. Any one that Michael has had previously, has always been rough and Michael’s needs seemed to always been put on the back burner. 

Michael turns around in Nathan’s strong arms and sees the concern clearly etched into his face. Without really thinking, Michael closes the gap and surges up to kiss him. 

Nathan gives into the feel of Michael’s plush plump lips meeting his. He gives himself a few moments to live in this fantasy of being the Dom that Michael wants before his brain clears. Nathan, being the true gentleman that he is, pulls away knowing in some part of himself that Michael wouldn’t be doing this, wouldn’t be kissing him and shoving his tongue in his mouth,  checking Nathan’s tonsil status, if not for the scene that seemed to fuck everyone up and fuck them over.

“Mmmmm…. Michael stop… wait…” Nathan pulls away. “You...you don’t want this.” His voice cracks on the last word; he puts a hand between them to keep some space between them.

Michael goes with the motion, and licks his lips keeping his hands on Nathan’s chest. “Nathan. It’s okay.”

“No Michael… I can’t let you play with me...play with my emotions when I’m not the dom you want.”

Michael is taken aback. 

“What? Why would you say that?” Michael traces Nathan’s lips with his thumb. Nathan turned his head into the touch and closed his eyes. He wanted to soak up everything he could before Michael inevitably left. “Why wouldn’t I want you?”

Nathan sighed.

“Because you don’t really want me? Because I’m just me? Because I’m not Trevino?” Nathan rolled over onto his back. “Take your damn pick.” 

Michael blinked. 

“Huh? Trevino? Where on earth would you get  _ that  _ idea from.” 

“Because I’ve seen you. You’re always going to lunch and hanging out and he’s on your damn Instagram stories. He had a leash on you Michael and you damn well liked it.”

Michael smiled to himself and rolled over leaning on an arm over top of Nathan. 

“Newsflash Nate. You had that fucking leash the longest. And you were such a dick about it. Standing there with the shirt Jeanine cut open and your douchey frat boy hat. You’re the only one that I even  _ wanted _ to have the fucking leash.” Michael leaned down until their lips were touching. “I have wanted you since the day I fucking met you. I want you to take care of me. I  _ need _ you to take care of me. I want you to fuck me and I want you to suck me and I want to suck you and I want you to fuck me hard. I want to be good for you. And  _ only _ you.” Michael moved down to Nathan’s ear. The next words were gruffly said directly into Nathan’s ear. “Be. My. Dom. Show me who you are. Make me yours.” 

Nathan pulls back just slightly to make complete eye contact with Michael. He needs to see what exactly is going on. Their first ‘real’ kiss is Nathan guiding Michael exactly where he wants him. Michael keeps trying to speed up and move things along. 

Nathan rolls them over so he’s pressing Michael into the mattress, making sure that he keeps contact with Michael the entire time. 

Almost subconsciously, Nathan starts to roll his hips and grind down on Michael’s dick. Running his hands across Michael’s entire body, he needs to make sure, more for his sake than Michael’s that Michael knows it’s Nathan here with him and not Trevino or anyone else. 

Trailing kisses down Michael’s neck and chest, Nathan makes his way down to the edge of Michael’s underwear. Looking up, he made eye contact and trailed his lips to the outline of Michael’s cock in his underwear. He licked the fabric until it was soaking wet. The soundtrack to his ears was amazing; Michael was making these moans and his body was rapidly switching between tensing and relaxing. He pulls the band down to just below Michael’s balls and after teasing licks and pressing kisses along the shaft Nathan takes him into his mouth and his throat until he hits a stopping point. 

Michael’s hands are restless. He keeps pushing and pulling back Nathan’s hair. Fuck. It’s like Nathan has a degree in cock sucking. Michael pulls Nathan off; Nathan goes willingly to start kissing Michael again. 

With one hand braced on the mattress, Nathan connects their mouths again. He pulls off both of their underwear and begins the grinding motion again. Only Michael is getting more and more vocal now. Michael reaches down to grind his hand against Nathan’s dick. Nathan pulls back from where an impressive hickey is forming on Michael’s collarbone and narrows his eyes. He reaches down to grab Michael’s wandering hand and pin it to the mattress. 

“You don’t get to touch me. You don’t get to touch yourself.” Nathan reaches down to encircle both their hot hard dicks in his hand and jerk them off. Nathan begins another attack on Michael’s neck and leaves biting and bruising marks there. When Michael hikes his legs up around Nathan’s hips, and he begins to match Nathan move for move, roll for roll, Nathan pulls back. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Michael tries to focus on the words that Nathan is saying.

“Huh.”

“Do you want me to fuck you? Want my cock in your hole?” One of Nathan’s fingers begins to rub at Michael’s rim. “But be warned sweetheart: you say yes and I’m yours. Everything you said you wanted is yours. You’re mine and I’m yours. Be sure” 

Michael’s only response was to break a hand free from Nathan’s loose hold to open the drawer beside the bed. 

Keeping contact with Michael entirely, Nathan reaches over for the lube that’s there in the nightstand. Making sure Michael knows what’s going on, Nathan pops the top and spreads the lube over his fingers, moving them back down to tug at their dicks just once. 

Michael moans.

Nathan moves his hand from their dicks to press against Michael’s hole again. One questing finger becomes two which becomes three fingers.

Michael’s arms wrap around the back of Nathan’s neck and he pulls him down to bury and moan into his neck. 

“I’m ready. It’s okay. Fuck me please. I need you.”

Nathan needs to hold the base of his dick to stave off his impending orgasm. He looks into Michael’s eyes and sees nothing but sheer want and need in them. 

Nathan reaches over for a condom sitting in the drawer; Michael reaches a hand over to stop him.

“I need you...just you.” 

Nathan knows that Michael is the type of person that wouldn’t be truthful at what he wanted; so he does as requested. Nathan slicks his cock once more and lines up to begin slowly pushing in. He goes slow.

Michael doesn’t need or want slow. Gentle yes, that’s fine, but not slow. He tightens his legs around Michael’s hips and squeezes his muscles to pull Nathan into his ass all the way. Nathan is overwhelmed by the tightness of Michael’s ass and needs to hold himself completely still or else this moment of comfort is going to be over quicker than they both want it to be. 

Michael’s feeling nothing intense pleasure at Nathan’s cock in his ass. He subconsciously grinds up into Nathan’s pelvis and needs to keep that pleasure going for as long as possible.

“It’s okay….Move Nathan.”

Nathan pinches his face and, with the help of Nathan’s legs around his hips, he begins rolling his hips and his dick into Michael’s ass. After a few experimental rolls, Nathan manages to hit Michael’s prostate which causes Michael to let out a moan. 

Nathan gradually picks up the pace and aims for Michael’s prostate with every thrust. 

It doesn’t take long for Michael to get out the words, “Nathan...Nathan I’m close. Keep...unhhh..keep fucking me.”

Nathan slows down just enough to keep up a steady grind into Michael’s hole. He leans down into Michael’s ear and bites the top of the lobe. 

“Yeah? You gonna come for me sweetheart? I bet you look gorgeous.” He leans into the spot he’s already worked at throughout the night. “Can you come for me without a hand around your dick? I know you want me to touch you and jerk you until you come on my hand and around my dick. But I want you to show that you’re mine by just coming absolutely untouched. Can you do that sweetheart?” 

Michael can feel himself getting closer and he can feel his orgasm building up from low in his belly. He’s almost there; he just needs one more thing.

“Nathan…  _ fuck _ ...Nathan.”

“Yes darling?”

“Tell me I’m yours once more? Please?  _ Please. _ I’ll do anything. I’ll suck your cock for hours. I’ll wear anything I’ll do anything just promise me I’m yours.”

With his soft eyes betraying the pace of his cock ramming into Michael’s ass, Nathan brings both of their hands up above Michael’s head and said into his ear, “You’re mine sweetheart. For as long as you want to be. You’re mine and I’m yours. No one’s  gonna take you from me unless you leave me first.”

Michael started to shake his head vehemently.

“Yours only yours.”

With one word, Nathan set Michael off.

“Come.”

Michael couldn’t do anything but instantly respond to his dominant. He came between both their bodies and pulled Nathan impossibly closer. 

Michael got even tighter around Nathan and Nathan held his hips flush with Michael’s hips and could do no more than grind into Michael’s sweet spot. 

With one last squeeze of Michael’s muscles, Nathan came; he saw nothing but white spots behind his eyes. Nathan must have blacked out because when he could next coherently remember something Michael’s legs were dropped to the bed and he was tracing patterns along Nathan’s back and pressing kisses to Nathan’s hair. 

Nathan lifted his body up and looked down at Michael. The haunted look that had been there mere hours before was gone. Michael looked...content. He looked...happy.

Michael rolled over onto his side and Nathan immediately clung to his back to be the big spoon.  Soon they both fell asleep with nothing said between them. 

****************************************************

When Nathan woke up, he thought it was the sun that woke up.

But it wasn’t. 

It was Michael. Below the sheets and taking Nathan’s dick deep down into the back of his throat. All Nathan could see was Michael’s head moving below the sheet. When he pulled it back, Nathan was a goner. Why? Because of Michael’s wide blown eyes. He sure hoped Michael’d been going for a while or else the fact that he had come with a ‘ _ fuck Sweetheart _ ’ on his lips will be rather embarrassing.

Michael pulled off with a loud ‘slurp’ and smirked up at Nathan with barely there facial hair. 

“You know,” Michael murmured licking Nathan’s dick with teasing little kitten licks. “If all it took was having a baby face, I would have made myself like this ages ago.” Michael ducked down to suck Nathan back into his throat again before pulling off to nuzzle at his dick. 

Nathan grabbed those motherfucking curls and sat up slightly. 

“Shut your filthy fucking mouth and get it on my dick.” Nathan ran his thumb over Michael’s mouth; echoing the same move from the night before. “I’m going to cum on your face and you’re gonna like it and leave it.”

Michael shoved a hand between his dick and the mattress. 

Oh yeah. Nathan can be a soft, gentle dom that Michael wants occasionally but there’s nothing Michael has been dreaming more about that Nathan taking complete control and owning him. And fuck him. He’s getting it. Sure they’ll have to talk about  **everything** but like fuck if Nathan thinks he’s getting out of bed without coming down Michael’s throat until Michael is forced to spill or swallow.

It’s the best start to a great relationship. Michael hopes that Keegan took as good care of Tyler as Nathan did Michael. Moaning and closing his eyes once again, Michael focused on nothing but giving Nathan the best blowjob in Nathan’s life. 


End file.
